Never Getting Better
by Ififall
Summary: Daz gets a girlfriend. How does Saleem react?
1. Stop, look and run

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This is an alternative version. Saleem ran away from Daz the second time and hasn't really seen Daz for a while, until now.

Saleem had noticed her around, but hadn't really paid any attention. He wished he had now. Part of him was pleased for Daz, doing the "normal thing" and he and this girl made a good couple, he couldn't deny it. But every time he saw them together it just made him cringe inside. Not because they held hands, or because he saw his hand on her bum once when they walked down the street. It was the way he looked at her that got him. It just made him feel lost. The last time Daz had looked at him like that was after they had met in the underpass and Saleem had left his bag. Daz had run after him to return it, and gave the bag back to him with this longing look in his eyes. Like he wanted something from him but didn't have the courage to say it. His eyes did the talking, and Saleem felt his stomach churn as he looked back and listened, only for him to run away from him again.

He thought he'd made the right decision at the time but now everytime he saw him with that girl, he knew he was in the wrong. He knew he should be jealous of Daz, having a good-looking girl on his arm, but he just couldn't help but feel jealous of her. He didn't want to hold his hand in public or anything, he just wanted to know Daz still liked him, or at least that he still saw him as a mate. He realised how Daz felt soon enough, when he bumped into Daz. With her.

"Alright?" Daz asked him

"Yeah"

"This is me girlfriend Lindsay don't think you've met" Said Daz, pleased to be winding him up.

"Hiya" Said Lindsay. Saleem knew she was probably a nice girl, but was annoyed by her all the same. Saleem nodded and smiled and Lindsay said that she had to go the shop and Daz said he'd wait for her. She pecked him on the cheek before she left and Saleem bit his lip.

"Nice ain't she?" Daz asked, wanting his view

"Yeah she's your type" Saleem noticed.

"She is now, ya wanna go for a drink later?" Daz asked him, and Saleem was shocked but nodded before walking home. He wanted to spend time with Daz, but not like this. He knew Daz would talk about her all night. Or even worse bring her along. He text Daz for a time and they met at a pub. Most of the lads were watching football so they got a corner away from the TV. They bought their own drinks and sat down. Daz calm, Saleem ready for details.

"Linsday's nice" Saleem said, wanting to be supportive.

"She is" Daz said as he played it cool and sipped his drink.

"You known her long?"

"No but it feels like it, she's got it, ya know, the looks, personality, nice arse, I guess when you get a girl we can all go out"

"You'd have had your own family by then I think" Saleem said, and Daz smiled at him and it was almost worth the girlfriend talk to get the smile, lord knows he earned it. They sipped more of their drinks and turned round to watch a bit of the football until Daz began to speak.

"Linds took me to hers the other day her parents were out and she-"

"Sorry I've gotta go" Saleem stood up and Daz finished off his drink before placing on the table and following him out.

"Where ya going now?" Asked Daz, getting frustrated.

"I can handle being mates, but I can't listen to that" Saleem hold him hurriedly.

"What?"

"What you and her do...it's private"

Daz looked at him shocked. "She showed me her kittens, they were just born yesterday"

"Oh...sorry" Saleem said embarrassed.

"Nice to see ya jealous" Daz noted, with a grin.

"I'm not"

"Yeah right"

"Ya should go back home to "Linds" take her out" Saleem told him, to prove he didn't care.

"I'm not on a leash, let's walk for a bit" They started walking and Saleem realised that he wanted to know if Daz still liked him, even if he was with someone else. It was only fantasy after all. They came across a bench near the park and sat down on opposite ends.

"Ya like her?" Saleem said carefully.

"Yeah"

"More...more than me?"

"Dunno, ya never let me find out"

"I can see why ya with her, she's pretty, and as ya said, she's got it"

"Yeah, but you get me" Daz breathed out softly. Saleem's shoulders sank. No matter what they thought of each other they could never act on it now.

"I should go home" Saleem said, but Daz called out to him.

"Don't"

"Don't dump her, she's fit, she's what ya want" Saleem tried to reassure him but it didn't work.

"She ain't you though"

"I can't"

"Ya can, or else ya wouldn't be here. I see ya when I'm with her, ya look like ya dog's died"

"It's just strange, that's all, ya been with her for a bit and ya haven't..."

"What touched her? She ain't a slapper"

"Ya saying I'am?" Asked Saleem, wondering back to that night at the underpass with Daz crouched on the ground.

"Nah, everytime I get close ya run away" Daz said as he looked at the sky.

"I'll stop running now" Saleem said. Daz turned and looked at him with a little bit of hope in his eyes and hoped Saleem didn't see it.

"Mate come to mine, I'll call Linds on the way"


	2. Take Linds lying down

They went over to Daz's block and Saleem felt a little guilty. He could be stopping Daz from having a really good relationship with the right person, a girl who really liked him. But Saleem really liked him too and every time Daz looked at him he got nervous. Daz opened his door and let Saleem in first. He shut the door and Saleem stood up, looking at his posters.

"Good bands"

"Cheers"

"Ya wanna drink?"

"Nah" Daz as promised got his phone out and called Lindsay. He couldn't just text her, she didn't deserve that. He'd done this before so felt confident as she answered the phone.

"Hi Linds"

"Hey babe ya wanna come over the kittens miss ya"

"Nah I'll give it a miss"

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing, just get off my case"

"Daz you're acting weird"

"Then find a lad normal then" Daz switched off the phone and smiled. Worked everytime.

"That was cruel" Saleem said.

"I'm not that bad...you know that"

"Do ya want me to stay the night?" Saleem asked him.

"No I want ya to sleep out on the balcony, come here" Saleem sat on the bed. and Daz took off his Jacket. Saleem suddenly started to get nervous. Now he'd dumped Lindsay, was he expecting something else? Saleem hadn't...although he had thought about it and Daz was nice, but nerves crawled under his skin, he couldn't allow this lad to touch him, not yet anyway. Daz dug in his rucksack and pulled out a cheese and onion store bought sandwich and opened it. "Ya wanna a bit of this?" "Nah" Daz took a bite. "Ya can't accuse me of being a bad host" Saleem nodded while watching him eat. They talked for a while on the bed about Lindsay, and whether she'd tell people and what his mates would think.

"They'll probably think I'm seeing another bird"

"Good"

"Ya planning on getting a girlfriend any time soon?

"Dunno"

"So ya don't like me then?" Daz teased.

"I do...I just don't know why" Saleem told him honestly.

"It could be cause of this" Daz lifted his T-shirt up and revealed his slim, toned stomach. Saleem looked down at it in curiousity. "Mate I'm up here" Daz joked. Saleem got embarassed and looked up at him, but Daz wasn't finished yet. "You can touch it if ya want"

"Nah" Saleeem shook his head. It could lead to anything and Saleem hadn't even kissed someone like Daz before. He was bound to be crap at it, and Daz would laugh him out the door and find someone better, more good-looking, more his type to take his place. Daz put his T-shirt down and Saleem wanted to make it easier for him.

"Call her back"

"Ya what?"

"You two are right together"

"Saleem I won't try nothing. I wouldn't have had cheese and onion i f I was gonna"

"I like cheese and onion" Saleem said and Daz bit his lip trying not to smile.

"Mate, relax, just lie here"

"Can we talk for a bit?" Saleem asked him.

"We can talk until the cows come home" Daz laid on the bed and Saleem followed suit, feeling comfortable, because Daz was being so nice and allowed him to stay, even with his clothes on. Saleem took a deep breath and Daz reached to pull him closer until they got bothered by a knock on the door.

"Daz!"

"Shite, it's Lindsay" Said Daz.

"And speaking of cows" Saleem said cheekily.

"Daz, I'm not leaving until we talk" Lindsay shouted.

"Don't you escape out the window, I'll get rid of her" Daz told him as his put his Jacket back on and went to the door. Saleem sat upright on the bed, wondering what excuse he would make if Lindsay came in and found him.


End file.
